Nanoscale and microscale electromechanical switches and optomechanical devices have been developed for various applications.
In digital electronics there is a desire for improved efficiency. Conventional switches are implemented by semiconductor devices (e.g., transistors). Electromechanical switches have been considered as one option to improve efficiency. There is a desire for improved electromechanical devices to meet this need and others.
There is a desire for improved optomechanical devices for efficient optical communication and information processing, sensors and actuators, displays and other applications.